a world of friendship
by Yoko-li
Summary: a story of frienship and hardship as an orphan.
1. Chapter 1

**Setting** this takes place at Orinvill orphanage Setting this takes place at Orinvill orphanage

**World **Orinvill is a place in a Tokyo, that is different from the one the Kurogane we all know and love is from. It is a lot more modern, and is filled with thingsthat I made up…

**Summary **Fai and Kurogane have many adventures as children when they meet in Orinvill orphanage!!

**I DON'T OWN KUROGANE OR FAI, THEY BELONG TO CLMP!! ALSO THE IDEA FOR ANOTHER WORLD WAS ALSO TAKEN FROM THEM. I WROTE THIS PURELY FOR YOUR ENJOYMENT…**

**WARNINGS**

**_This may contain spoilers, so if you havent read to chapter 191 in tsubasa you may find out about things you didn't want to know… for those of you who don't care, feel free to read._**

**_Also this may contain yaoi. It starts out as a normal friend thing, but I may turn it into a yoi later, so if you don't like, please don't read._**

A small red ball rolled into the street on a sunny autumn day. One of the two blond twins, Fai, ran out into the street to chase after the ball. Just as the boys foot hit the street a truck came rolling down the street, honking its horn loudly to tell people it is coming. Unaware of the truck, the boy happily peruses the ball, which had now come to a stop in the middle of the street. In a matter of minuets the truck and Fai collided, ending in tragedy. Yuui, Fai's twin, ran into the street towards his brother, as the truck driver pulled over to assess the damage done.

Yuui reached Fai before the truck driver. Fai, barley hanging on to life, was covered in his own blood, somehow managed to keep smiling. "Yuui…" Fai breathed out.

Tears now streaming down Yuui's face, he silenced his brother and said, "Fai, I'm here, please don't leave me." There was a lot of distress in the little blonde's voice.

Fai coughed and said, "I'm sorry, Yuui, I'm so sor" then passed away in his brothers arms. Yuui cried harder, tears landing on his brother's blood covered face. That's when the driver finally got to the scene of the accident. The man was dark skinned; well built with thick, short cut brown hair. The man had a look of sincerity on his face, and a look of grief.

"Is… is he?" the truck driver choked out. By the silence and sadness on Yuui's face the man knew the inevitable truth. "I didn't mean to… it was…. I'm so sorry…" he said and kneeled down next to the two boys. The truck driver placed his hands over Fai's eyes and closed them. "rest in piece." The man muttered.

There was then a long silence, broken soon by a woman's footsteps. The rest of the day was a blur for Yuui. The only thing he could remember saying was, "Yuui's dead, my name is Fai."

**Well that's it! I hope it was good. Please review, and feel free to be open and honest. Ill take anything good or bad! What ever you have to say, please say it!!**


	2. Chapter 2

The swings creaked joyfully under the weight of two laughing children; other children screaming and laughing in blissful glee joined the sound of laughter

**Yeay I've made it to chapter two! It was a tough chapter for me… It took two tries to get this chapter right, I even had to rewrite it… that's why it took so long… I hope you enjoy reading it, because it was defiantly fun to write! **

**P.S. I don't own the characters Kurogane of Fai! They are the property of my favorite authors CLAMP! **

The swings creaked joyfully under the weight of two laughing children; other children screaming and laughing in blissful glee joined the sound of laughter. A bright yellow sun shone radiantly on the happy children's faces as chirping locuses cheered on near by trees. It was a beautiful summer day, and most of the children where enjoying the summer at Orinvill orphanage.

On that nice summer day, an expensive, black car pulled up gracefully beside the orphanage. All of the boys and girls that where playing in the courtyard had ran to the gate that now surrounded the perimeter of the orphanage to gawk at the car. After sitting at the curb for a few moments, a man, the car driver, got out and opened the door to the back seat of the vehicle. A woman, dressed in expensive cloths with long wavy black hair, stepped out of the car, aided by the driver. The women and the car seemed so out of place parked outside the orphanage of a middle class town.

After walking a few paces away from the car, it was obvious why she was here. A boy, with short spiky black hair, dark skin and red eyes followed the women out of the car. He then trailed behind her, scowling, as she gracefully walked over to the front gate. The boy seemed so out of place behind the women, not only because when hew walked he wasn't as light on his feet, but he also wore tattered and ripped blue jeans, and a dirty, ripped T-shirt, that had been stained by blood, dirt, and various other stains.

Granny, an old woman with a kind heart that watched over all of the children at Orinvill orphanage, greeted the women and the boy who looked like he'd rather be anywhere but behind the beautiful woman. It seemed as though granny was expecting the company, because she normally didn't wait by the gait. She was usually inside making snacks or cleaning. The woman and granny conversed with each other for a few moments before granny let them inside, and led them into the building, so they could continue to discuss whatever it is they needed to discuss.

After about twenty minutes or so the women reappeared form inside the orphanage, the frowning boy not following her. She gracefully got back to the nice black car and drove away. All of the children, who had abandoned their toys to gawk at the car and its passengers, now went back to their toys, as if the car had never come. Only the talk about the new kid that had just arrived from the kids was left behind.

The boy was being led around the orphanage by granny. He now had on a pair of black jeans, that looked like they where worn by someone else before. He also wore a black, red and gray T-shirt that had a hood. It suited the young boy quite nicely. Granny happily showed the boy where he would sleep and eat and go about day to day activities. The boy was still frowning and mopping around behind granny. Granny pretended not to notice. Once she was done with the tour of the house she led the boy outside, and let him play. She would have introduced him to everyone, but he seemed to not need it. A girl with long red hair led him to a group of kids so they could play together. Granny smiled, her job was done, and went back inside to continue cooking dinner. It was 5:30, dinner was always at six.

At six, granny called all the children inside. The boy, whose name was Kurogane, had become a friend with the red head, or so it seemed. She was chatting away as they walked to the dinner table. Kurogane didn't seem to say much though. After all the kids had eaten, it was time for a story, which was manly for the younger kids. At this time granny noticed that Kurogane had slipped away from everyone. She let it go, for most kids took becoming an orphan differently.

Kurogane was glad to get away from that girl. She was just talking about pointless things, and seemed like she would never shut up. Her name was Bridget, she used to have a dog named paw, and a goldfish named yellow, and a cat named tiger. She grew up in a small town two blocks from here. Her daddy was a fireman and died in a fire. Her mom dies when she was three. Her birthday was in a week; she was going to be nine. She had an older brother, who is finishing up high school. He lives on his own, and blah blah blah. Kurogane had politely listen to her, and escaped once he saw the chance. He went out the door to the play area where he was before dinner, and found a tall oak tree. It was far off from the doors, and it seemed like a nice place to relax. The sun was just starting to make the sky pink and orange, so it was still easy to see.

Kurogane sat under this tree and just thought about random things. Before he knew it, he had drifted off to a dreamless sleep leaning up agents the oak tree.

Some time around eight, a beat up blue car pulled up beside the orphanage. A boy, who was on the passenger side, jumped out of the car and waved as the blue car drove off. The boy had blond hair and was about ten years of age. His name was Fai. He started to walk towards the gate when something caught his eye. He noticed that there was a boy resting on the oak tree in the orphanage gate. Fai knew that none of the kids here would ever go outside alone at night, so he decided to investigate.

Fai slowly walked over to the boy, who didn't seemed to notice that Fai was coming. "Is he sleeping?" Fai thought as he kept up on the boy. As Fai got closer, he noticed that the boy was in fact asleep; and that Fai had no clue who the boy was. Fai had never seen his face around here before.

Fai decided it was best to wake the boy up. He poked the boy on the shoulder, but got no response. So Fai shook his shoulder. The boy woke up slowly after Fai shook his shoulder. Fai smiled at him and said, "sorry to wake you, but you really shouldn't sleep here." The boy sat up a little, yawned and then stretched his arms. "You'll ketch cold if you spend your nights sleeping under trees, it may be summer, but its still kind of chilly."

"Who are you?" the boy asked, his red eyes almost glaring at Fai.

"My name is Fai!" Fai said with a smile. "I live here at the orphanage."

"Kurogane…" Kurogane replied without smiling.

"Are you new to the orphanage?" Fai inquired. "If so, you should really sleep in you bed, not on the ground."

The cheerful blond boy annoyed Kurogane. To get away from him, Kurogane stood up and started to walk into the orphanage. The blond followed along side him. They walked quietly back inside, Fai smiling and Kurogane scowling.

"Welcome home Fai. I see you found Kurogane. I thought he got lost." Granny said when the two boys walked inside.

"Yes, I found him under the oak tree." Fai said still smiling. Kurogane didn't say anything, he just stood in the door way like a dead weight.

"Well Fai, Kurogane, go get ready for bed, its about time you two got to sleep." Granny said. Fai nodded and started to walk towards the bedroom. Kurogane didn't move. When Fai realized that Kurogane wasn't following, he turned and said, "come on Kuro-rin, its time for bed!"

Kurogane got really upset by the nickname Fai had called him. "My name is Kurogane!" he protested, but Fai just smiled and beckoned him to come along. Reluctantly, Kurogane followed Fai into the bedroom where the boys of the orphanage slept. Their where boys ranging from five year olds to kids in their teens. They where all chatting and playing and doing other things that where not considered sleeping. All of the boys where in pajamas, except Fai and Kurogane. The two boys walked into the room without being noticed. All of they other boys went on with what they where doing.

"This is my bed, and that one must be yours. It seems we are neighbors, Kuro-tan." Fai said, which caused Kurogane to protest, and claim that his name was Kurogane and not Kuro-whatever, which caused some of the boys around them to stair. Fai laughed a little, and then grabbed the folded pajamas that had been laid out for him by granny. There was also pajamas laid out on Kurogane's bed. Both of the boys changed into their pajamas and then got into bed. "Good night Kuro-rii, see you in the morning." Fai said, and Kurogane ignored him, witch made Fai smile. Soon both Fai and Kurogane fell into dreamless sleep, until they would awake in the morning to start a new adventure!

**So that was chapter two! I hope you liked it, and if you did, please review the story, it will inspire me to put up the next chapter quickly. I don't care what you say, I want to know what you think of my story, so please review. **


End file.
